Vegetto
Vegetto is the merge of Kakarotto and Vegeta.Dragon Ball Manga Chapter 503''Dragon Ball Z'' Episode 268 Appearance Vegetto is a muscular male with tall black hair (dark brown in most media) and two bangs. He wears an orange t-shirt under a dark blue suit, a blue obi sash, white gloves, and white boots. Personality Abilities and Power Techniques * : Vegetto has been shown to use Bukujutsu. * : * : * : * : * : Transformations Super Saiyan Because Vegeta and Kakarotto are capable of transforming into Super Saiyan, Vegetto was granted the ability. In this form, he is referred to as . Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Because Kakarotto and Vegeta are able to transform into Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan, Vegetto is capable of transforming into the form. In the form, he refers to himself as (in the anime)Dragon Ball Super Anime Episode 66 or (in the manga).Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 23 Vegetto transformed into Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan to face off against Merged Zamasu. However, because of his immense power as a Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan, Vegetto's time limit was shortened. History Dragon Ball Z Majin Boo Arc Dragon Ball Super "Future" Trunks Arc Anime After realizing Merged Zamasu needed to be defeated quickly, Kakarotto and Vegeta decided to merge into Vegetto. After explaining his identity to Zamasu, Vegetto immediately transformed into Super Saiyan Blue. Zamasu then angrily fired a Holy Wrath at him, but Vegetto destroyed it with ease. Zamasu then questioned why the humans imitated the actions of the gods. After he finished monologuing, Vegetto attacked and then challenged the god, leading him to attack Vegetto, but he dodged. Immediately after, Zamasu appeared behind Vegetto, but the latter blocked as the two crashed through the ground. After the two departed, they began to attack each other rapidly before Vegetto grabbed Zamasu's face and forced it toward the ground. While on top of Zamasu, Vegetto held his arm and face and wondered if it was all he had. Zamasu then powered up as he rose, pushing Vegetto away. After recovering, Zamasu vanished before Vegetto, and the two then clashed. Zamasu managed to punch Vegetto in the gut and uppercutted him shortly after their clash, having Vegetto on the ground. Zamasu prepared to kill Vegetto with his ki blade, but Vegetto countered with his Spirit Sword.Dragon Ball Super Anime Episode 66 Vegetto wondered if Zamasu could feel pain, so Zamasu stated he was immortal. However, Vegetto reminded him had the human body of Goku, but Zamasu stated his desire for it because he had the power to surpass the gods. After Zamasu powered up, Vegetto and Zamasu began to clash again. After their clash, Vegetto began to rapidly punched Zamasu while he was on the defense. Zamasu attempted to strike Vegetto with his God Split Cut, but Vegetto dodged and kicked him into a building. He then fired a Final Kamehame-ha at Zamasu. Afterwards, Zamasu ascended into the the air, but Vegetto delivered a powerful punch to him, but in the process, he defused into Kakarrotto and Vegeta before he could fully deliver the blow. Manga Other Media Games Playable Appearances *Dragon Ball Z: Hyper Dimension *Dragon Ball Z: The Legend *Dragon Ball GT: Final Bout *Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2 *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 *Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi *Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2 *Jump Super Stars *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 *Jump Ultimate Stars *Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact *Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai *Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 *Dragon Ball Z: W Bakuretsu Impact *Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World *Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Battlers *Dragon Ball: Raging Blast *Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team *Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 *Dragon Ball Kai: Ultimate Butoden *Dragon Ball Heroes *Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle Royale *Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi *Dragon Ball Z For Kinect *Dragon Ball: Tap Battle *Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z *Dragon Ball XENOVERSE *IC Carddass Dragon Ball *Dragon Ball XENOVERSE 2 *Dragon Ball Fusions Major Battles *Vegetto vs. Majin Boo (Evil) *Vegetto vs. Merged Zamasu Trivia References Site Navigation Category:Male Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Fusion Characters Category:Dragon Team Category:Dragon Ball Z Characters Category:Dragon Ball Kai Characters Category:Dragon Ball Super Characters